Demon's Road
Demonic entity Ghost}} Demon's Road (actual name Bowden Road) is a purportedly-haunted and isolated back road in Huntsville, Texas. It has a steady flow of reports regarding the experiences travelers claim to have had while driving down the old road. Manifestations *A faceless creature in the woods *Mysterious handprints on cars *Ghostly lights *A demonic hooded apparition *Ghostly child on a tricycle Background Locals warn curious people who desire to brave the path or visit the graveyard not to provoke the spirits. Many of those warnings are spoken by those who claim that a spirit followed them home after being in that area. Notable Accounts |-|Account #1=''In May of 2010 a women reported the encounter her husband and their friends had while at the cemetery. She claimed they saw a man wandering through the cemetery one evening, but did not pay much heed to the wanderer.'' A few days later, as the woman was getting into the shower, she turned around to close the shower curtain, and much to her surprise, there in her bedroom, stood the same man they had seen wandering through the cemetery. The man disappeared after instilling immense fear in the woman, and she has not reported seeing him since. -TexasEscapes.com |-|Account #2=''According to one man’s story, he and a buddy saw a hand protruding from a grave in the cemetery off “Demons Rd.” Eventually the whole arm was said to be out from within its grave, and grasping around in search of something, or anything. The man moved towards the grave against the persistent urging of his friend. He said he bent down to touch the hand, with his friend pulling at him desperately the whole time. His friend’s pleadings did not stop him from making contact with the hand, which in turn, allegedly grasped his hand and began to pull him downward toward the grave. He was able to pull free from the hand. He turned to his horrified pal, who asked if he was ok, before noticing that there was someone standing just behind his friend. He darted towards his friend in an effort to protect him from whoever was behind him. Just before he reached his friend, the man behind his friend lifted his head and looked at him. According the man the figure that had been standing behind his friend looked exactly like his friend who had been begging him to leave. When he turned to look at his “real” friend, he was not there. The man then says he bolted and headed for the vehicle. As he raced up to the car he noticed handprints in the dust on the car. The man said that as he climbed into the safety of the car, he realized his friend was dead in the back seat.'' -TexasEscapes.com Trivia *This legend could also be categorized as a Location. * Some say that a cult, believed to be that of the Ku Klux Klan, has been spotted down Demon's Road holding ritual ceremonies. It has even been said that members of the cult have been seen drinking blood from a sacrificed dog. Gallery Photo Gallery DemonRoad.jpg|A photo of the road, courtesy of Dana Goolsby DemonRoad2.jpg|A photo of the road, courtesy of Dana Goolsby DemonRoad3.jpg|A photo of the road sign, courtesy of Dana Goolsby Category:Roads Category:Hauntings Category:North American Legends